How Well Do You Know Me?
by iheartronweasley
Summary: Ron thinks he knows Hermione...but when she makes a deal with him that she will be his date to the Masqeurade Ball only if he recognizes her...who will suprise who?
1. Masquerade Ball

Hey guys! Here is a little story that hit me while reading other Masquerade Ball stories...lets just say they put me in the mood haha. Well anywho I don't own Harry Potter just the plot...enjoy!

Chapter 1: What's a Masquerade Ball?

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked through the portrait hole only to find a mad rush of their fellow Gryffindors surrounding the message board.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people!?" Ron yelled as he pushed through the younger students towards the front to see what was going on.

"Don't swear Ron! You're a Prefect! You need to set an example!"

"Oh 'Mione! Stuff it!" Hermione was hurt by this remark. Harry could see she was.

"Just trying to be useful." Hermione whispered.

Ron stared at her as she hung her head low, 'shit! I hurt her again! Why can't we just get along?' "I'm sorry 'Mione."

"It's alright Ron." She offered a small smile, "So, what does the message say?"

**Attention: **

**The Staff and I would like to invite all students fourth years and up from all houses to celebrate the holidays with your fellow classmates. The Christmas Ball will be held in the Great Hall on the Eve of Christmas...the 24. If you are younger than fourth year you must be invited to attend. Also, with great joy I would like to announce that this will be a Masquerade Ball. **

**Thank you for your attention,**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore**

'A Masquerade Ball! How exhilarating!' Hermione thought. She was quite excited for the event...she enjoyed preparations for balls like this. 'I have to talk to Ginny straight away! Oh poor Ron, he looks so confused. Wait...poor Ron? That prat just hurt my feelings and here I go feeling bad for him. Prat.

Ron stared confused, "Uhh...Hermione?"

"Yes Ronald?" She snapped more angrily than she wanted.

Ron looked at Harry...he had the same confused look on his face, "What's a Masquerade Ball?" They asked in unison.

"Oh I swear, do you two ever read?"

"You know it!" Ron smiled. 'He's so cute when he smiles. STOP! Bad Hermione! You cannot have these thoughts when he was such a prat just a few minutes ago...but it's so hard.'

"Well Ron...Harry, a Masquerade Ball is a party of sorts where you dress up in nice gowns...no costumes and you wear a mask to hide your identity."

"A mask? Why do you want to hide your identity?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! A mystery! It's...romantic. Don't you think?"

"Romantic? HA! 'Mione when did you become such...such a girl?"

"Ronald I take offense to that!"

"You would."

"Prat."

"Are you two finished?" Harry broke an awkward silence.

Ron and Hermione glared at each other. The trio decided to sit down in front of the fire place when Ron decided to press Hermione's buttons a little more, "So 'Mione...who are you asking to the ball?"

"Is that really any of your business Ron?"

"Well, no I guess not. Are you taking Vicky?"

"Viktor! Ronald or is your brain to small to handle that?"

"That was low Hermione."

"I know."

"So Harry, who are you planning on asking?" Ron asked with caution, "Ginny?"

Harry blushed, "Well I was thinking about it...if that's not a problem with you Ron."

"That would be great Harry! You and Ginny are too cute together!" Hermione interrupted.

"Hermione this has nothing to do with you!" Ron retaliated.

"It does now!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry looked between his two friends 'always fighting those two.' Ginny made her way over to talk about the excitement with her friends.

"Really though 'Mione...who are you taking?"

"Oh Ronald! If you really want to know I was thinking of asking a fellow Gryffindor."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. How about you?"

"Well...umm...actually I was wondering...umm maybe if maybe you would...liketogowithme?" Ron blushed. Harry chuckled. Hermione stared amazed. 'He was bold, but he is a complete prat! The man I am in love with is a complete prat who needs to understand! He needs to understand that I am romantic and that I can be a girl...I'll show him...I'll make a deal.'

"I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Ron was confused. Harry and Ginny look amused.

"Yes, a deal. If you can figure out my identity at the ball, then I shall be your date." 'This is not going to be easy for you Mr. Ronald Weasley!'

"That'll be easy. You are my best friend." 'And much more than you'll ever know' Ron thought to himself sadly. "It's not like you could look that much different. I know you better than anyone."

"Don't be too confident there Ronald. How well **do** you know me?" Hermione had an amused smirk on her face, much like Harry and Ginnys at this point. Ron gulped. He had to admit he was a little nervous, 'the girl of my dreams...of course I'll recognize her, won't I?' "So do we have a deal Mr. Weasley?" Hermione offered him her hand.

Ron took Hermione hand and kissed it, this was a bold move on his part. With a new wave of confidence by the shocked look on Hermione's face, he smiled, "That we do Miss 'Mione."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, I think we have a ball to plan for."

"That we do."

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"The pleasure would be all mine Mr. Potter." Ginny smiled

"Alright see you two later." Hermione winked and took Ginny upstairs.

They had a ball to plan for.

Hope you guys liked it...pleaseeeeee review! Kisses!!


	2. Preparations

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked it...here is the next chapter...please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Preparations  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat on Hermione's bed in the sixth year girls' dormitory with a spread of magazines surrounding them in a circle.  
  
"Ginny, I have to make this as difficult as I can for dear Ronald."  
  
"That won't be too hard Hermione...I mean look at who we are dealing with."  
  
"Yea...you're right. What should my costume be?"  
  
"You mean your disguise?"  
  
"Yea...I was thinking a snowflake."  
  
"Hmm...I don't think that will work...Ron knows you love the snow."  
  
"But will he make the connection?"  
  
"He is thick, but we should play it safe."  
  
"Oh alright...how about a cat?"  
  
"Too obvious."  
  
"Allllright...I'm at a loss...you come up with some."  
  
"Juliet."  
  
"Juliet? That's PERFECT! Ron would never know, it's not like he reads muggle literature! Thank you so much Gin!" Hermione wrapped Ginny into a big bear hug.  
  
"Ok...Ok...now I can't breathe." Hermione released her, "You must have some crush on my brother to go through all this trouble."  
  
"Crush...I don't have a crush on him...Why would I go through all this trouble to hide myself from him if I loved him so much?"  
  
"You just said it yourself you love him!"  
  
"Ginny that was a trick!"  
  
"I know." She smirked. "Just don't tell him yet please. I want to see if he feels the same way...and this ball will tell me for sure."  
  
"Dear, you don't need a ball. He does feel the same way about you."  
  
"Did he tell you?"  
  
"No, but he dreams about you."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was speechless. 'Maybe he does feel the same way...maybe telling him won't be so difficult after all.'  
  
"So...um Gin what are you planning on wearing to the ball?"  
  
"Well I was thinking the devil...and Harry the angel."  
  
"That's great Gin, it's usually the other way around though, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes...but this is my twist."  
  
"Good plan. Now the next Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend actually. We should go dress shopping."  
  
"Sounds good Hermione! Now lets talk about your make-up!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up at a distraught Ron. He was so worried. 'Ha!' "What's the matter Ron?"  
  
"I'll be able to recognize her...right?"  
  
"Of course Ron...it is the woman you love."  
  
"LOVE?"  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The way you look at her...I have a strong feeling you'll recognize her. What are you going dressed as?"  
  
"I don't know." "You should go as Romeo."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"It's a muggle thing."  
  
"Oh...Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"Yea...how did you know?"  
  
"Ginny and her romance novels."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. We should get our costumes this weekend in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yea that sounds good. What are you going as?"  
  
"Whatever Ginny plans."  
  
"You have it easy sometimes you know...you have your date picking out everything for you...I have to fend for myself."  
  
"But you get Hermione in the end."  
  
"If I can find her."  
  
"I'm going to bed mate, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Me too. Night." Ron and Harry walked up to their dormitories. Harry slept reasonably well; while Ron tossed and turned...he was too worried he wouldn't recognize Hermione. He had many more restless nights ahead of him seeing as the dance was three weeks away.  
  
Ginny left after a heated discussion of make-up and Hermione went to sleep dreaming of her Ron. Will Ron be able to figure her out? She could only hope he wasn't that thick...but making him worry was fun too.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed review if you'd like! Kisses . 


	3. Hogsmeade Weekend

Hey guys here is the next chapter...hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3: Hogsmeade Weekend.  
  
Hermione and Ginny woke early Saturday morning in hopes to avoid Ron and Harry. Unfortunately they had the same idea...  
  
"Oh! Good morning Harry...Ron." Hermione greeted as she sat down in the Great Hall. Harry smiled while Ron just grunted.  
  
"What are you two up so early for?" Ginny asked a bit snappy. 'She's not a morning person.' Hermione concluded in her mind.  
  
"Same reason you are...get to Hogsmeade early." Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ginny had to say.  
  
Hermione hated to eat in silence, "So, what are you boys planning on doing there?"  
  
"Where?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"Hogsmeade you twit." Ginny snapped in between bites of her toast.  
  
He glared at his sister then returned to his eggs. Hermione was finished soon there after and decided to grab and Ginny and leave before her and Ron decided to kill each other.  
  
"Ginny are you ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, yea..." She grabbed a piece of toast and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Bye boys, have a nice day." Hermione waved and smiled.  
  
"Bye Hermione...and Ginny?" Harry waved.  
  
Ginny turned on her hell, "Yes?"  
  
"What are we dressing as?"  
  
"Oh, Harry you're the angel."  
  
"Oh...Alright then...See you girls later." Harry waved again confused. Ron grunted...again.  
  
In Hogsmeade Ginny and Hermione made their rounds. First they visited a local beauty shop to pick up some make-up. Hermione argued that she had her own and did not need to buy any make-up. Ginny on the other hand disagreed and picked out make-up for the both of them.  
  
Their next stop was a dress shop...  
  
"Hermione, I think you would look just beautiful in red!" Ginny was more excited than Hermione.  
  
To tell you the truth Hermione was a bit nervous, "Gin, I want Ron to know who I am."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But what if he doesn't?"  
  
"He will Hermione...trust me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Hermione! This boy has been head of heels in love for you...for Merlin knows how long...I'm sure of it. He will know! And you have NOTHING! To worry about. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. Now what were you saying about red?"  
  
"I think you will look great in red...Madame Maxine, can we see some dresses in a deep red?"  
  
"Why of course dears, and for you Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Oh...I'm dressing as the devil so maybe a brighter red...or black."  
  
"Alright Dears. I'll bring them to your fitting rooms."  
  
­­  
  
Harry was sitting in a shop waiting for Ron to pick out his costume. 'He's worse than a girl' Harry thought. Finally Ron had made a purchase. He bought a black costume with green trim. Ron thought he looked completely ridiculous...but Harry knew Hermione would love it.  
  
"I look completely ridiculous you know...in those...those fancy pants!"  
  
Harry laughed, "Hermione will love it."  
  
"I know...she's nutters you know."  
  
"You say this about the woman you love?"  
  
"All the time." Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione felt as though she had tried on the whole store by now...but she did find the perfect dress. Ginny had found hers a long time before and waited for Hermione to find the right dress. Ginny picked out a long satin black dress, it was cut low in the back with a long train to follow and fit to her curves. The front showed just enough cleavage. Hermione walked out in the dress she thought was perfect to show to Ginny.  
  
"Oh." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Is that a good oh?"  
  
"Hermione it's gorgeous!"  
  
It was in fact gorgeous. It was a deep red strapless dress with a bell skirt that flowed into a beautiful train. It sparkled black in the right light and tied up the back causing Hermione's breast to become more exposed than she would have desired.  
  
"I think so too, except I don't really enjoy parading my breasts around like they're for sale."  
  
"Oh 'Mione shove it...you look awesome! We will take this dress Madame Maxine!"  
  
Hermione paid for her dress and had it sent to the castle along with Ginny's dress. They made their way to this small un-crowded store on a small street at the end of Hogsmeade for their masks.  
  
"Ginny are you sure this is open?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, I'm sure. I did my homework. They make the perfect masks for your personality."  
  
They walked inside to be greeted by a small busy woman...the shop owner Hermione assumed.  
  
"How can I help you ladies today?"  
  
"We are looking for masks for an upcoming Masquerade Ball. I am dressing as a devil and my dress is black. She," Ginny nodded at Hermione, "Is dressing as Juliet a muggle character. Her dress is red...deep red."  
  
"Well I have just the masks for you then, follow me."  
  
Hermione and Ginny followed her into the back room. She first pulled out a black mask. She put it on Ginny's face and it magically conformed to her features. The mask wrapped around her eyes and had curved lines on her forehead and cheeks. It also sparkled a glittery black.  
  
"Oh Gin, that is wicked! I can hardly recognize you."  
  
"It does look good, I'll take it!"  
  
"Now for you dear, you said deep red, correct?"  
  
"Yes, with a shimmer of black." Hermione was excited but worried, if Ginny looked so different, would she too? Would Ron recognize her?  
  
"Here you are dear." Hermione put the mask on carefully and she looked in the mirror as if formed to her features. It was black like Ginny's, but hers had the illusion of deep red in it, it curved down her cheeks. It was beautiful and Hermione thought she didn't look that different, that was a good thing.  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Hermione and Ginny made it back to the castle where they met Ron and Harry for dinner.  
  
"In a better mood this evening Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes...you know I'm not a morning a person."  
  
"I know...neither is your sister."  
  
"I am so!"  
  
"Oh shut it Gin you are not!"  
  
"Am so."  
  
"Don't fight you two!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Sorry." They said in unison and glared at each other.  
  
"So did you girls get your costumes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we did. Did you?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." Ron teased, "What are you going as?"  
  
"Nice try Ron, I'm not that thick. How about you?"  
  
"If I can't know then neither can you!"  
  
"Oh Ron you have find me...not vice versa."  
  
Ron looked to Harry as if he were seeking permission.  
  
"I'm not telling, you'll see when I find you."  
  
"Confident aren't we dear brother." Ginny said, and then whispered that Hermione was Juliet in Harry's ear.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Harry burst out. He then whispered to Ginny that Ron was Romeo.  
  
"OH MY MERLIN!" She screamed in response.  
  
"What are you two screaming about?" Hermione asked appalled at their behavior.  
  
"Yea what are you two on about?" Ron glared.  
  
"Nothing." They both said rather quickly. Harry had a plan to hint at Ron. He wanted Ron and Hermione together just as much as Ron and Hermione wanted it.  
  
"I have to go now, umm...Harry join me?" Ginny got up and Harry followed. They went back to the common room to plat out a plan and to talk of their own costumes, of course.  
  
Hermione and Ron went to the common room having a normal conversation and for once no arguments. 'This will be better than I thought' thought Hermione. She and Ron had never gotten along so well.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed.....review if you'd like! Love ya kisses! 


End file.
